Seta Kaoru/Gallery
Promotional Art Seta kaoru.png Kaoru.png Hello, Happy World!.png Hello, Happy World! New Costumes.jpg Anime Garupa☆PICO.png Hello, Happy World! (PICO).png PICO Kaoru.png Kaoru PICO Icon.png Cover Art Hello, Happy World! 1st Single Cover.jpg Hello, Happy World! 2nd Single Cover.jpg Hello, Happy World! 3rd Single Cover.png Alien Alien Game Cover.png YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡.png Hello, Happy World! 4th Single Cover.png HHW 5th Single Regular Cover.jpg HHW 5th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 10k Followers Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 300k Followers Illustration.png Japanese Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.jpg GBP8MillionUsersJP.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 1 Day to go.jpg Girls Band Party Stickers/Stamps Stamp 012001.png Stamp 012001 en.png Stamp 012500.png LINE 022.png Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Event Stamp.png Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Event Stamp.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Worldwide Event Stamp.png Kaoru's Fleeting White Day Musical Event Stamp.png Kaoru's Fleeting White Day Musical Worldwide Event Stamp.png Happy Adventure! ~Treasure Island Smiles~ Event Stamp.png Happy Adventure! ~Treasure Island Smiles~ Worldwide Event Stamp.png Backstage Pass 2 Event Stamp.png Nostalgic Childhood Memories Event Stamp.png Event Banners The Impromptu Wedding Dress Event Banner.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Worldwide Event Banner.png Kaoru's Fleeting White Day Musical Event Banner.png Kaoru's Fleeting White Day Musical Worldwide Event Banner.png Gacha Banners A Blue and Red Sonata Gacha Banner.png A Blue and Red Sonata Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Beautifully Noble White Gacha Banner.png Beautifully Noble White Worldwide Gacha Banner.png On The Case! Hard-Boiled Sleuths Gacha Banner.png On The Case! Hard-Boiled Sleuths Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Drowsy Blue Sheep Gacha Banner.png Refreshing Summer Breeze Gacha Banner.png Rival Chevaliers Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Rumored Prince Live2D Model.png Onstage (Seta Kaoru) Live2D Model.png She Who Colors The World Live2D Model.png Hello, Happy Phantom Thief! Live2D Model.png Protective Prince Live2D Model.png My Former Nickname Live2D Model.png This, Too, is Fleeting Live2D Model.png A Fleeting Creature Live2D Model.png The Magic of Smiles (Seta Kaoru) Live2D Model.png The Star Has Arrived! Live2D Model.png Dance of Encouragement Live2D Model.png A Fleeting Performance Live2D Model.png I'm Here with You Live2D Model.png Fragrance of a Caffe Latte Live2D Model.png Please Accept This Live2D Model.png I Am Me Live2D Model.png The Lead Role Live2D Model.png Fleeting "Old Maid" Live2D Model.png Extraordinary Showtime Live2D Model.png Smile Seeker! (Seta Kaoru) Live2D Model.png Elegant Patrol Live2D Model.png Arriving Magnificently! Live2D Model.png A Fleeting Sentence Live2D Model.png Fleeting Afternoon Live2D Model.png Fleetingness is Eternal Live2D Model.png For All The Good Children Live2D Model.png Together With Chi-chan Live2D Model.png Other Models Seta Kaoru - Sailor Outfit Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - White Day Training Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Romeo Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Michelle Ranger Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Girls' Band Party Shirt Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Cursed Well Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - The Magic of Smiles (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Alien Alien Live2D Model.png Seta Kaoru - Pajamas Live2D Model.png Seta_Kaoru_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Seta_Kaoru_GochiUsa_Collab_2019_Live2D_Model.png Seta_Kaoru_Yukata_2019_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Seta Kaoru - Precious Summer chibi.png Seta Kaoru - Michelle Ranger chibi.png Seta Kaoru - Year of the Dog chibi.png Seta Kaoru - Alien Alien chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 29.jpg|Kaoru Fan Loading Screen Comic 39.jpg|A Shining Aura Loading Screen Comic 40.jpg|Horseback Princess Loading Screen Comic 42.jpg|Misuse Loading Screen Comic 44.jpg|Jellyfish Lover Loading Screen Comic 45.jpg|Don't Rush Loading Screen Comic 49.jpg|Eye Holes Loading Screen Comic 83.png|The Basic Course for Fleetingness Category:Gallery